macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
VF-31J Siegfried
The is a custom variable fighter seen in the Macross Δ television series. It is piloted by Hayate Immelman of Delta Flight. Development Following the establishment of the New United Nations Government, new and better airframes were commissioned as concerns grew over the growing independence of long distance emmigrant fleets and distant colony worlds. The VF-31A Kairos was first developed by S.M.S.' Ouroboros Branch in cooperation with several other companies including Surya Aerospace and the LAI Corporation, and based on the high performance prototype YF-30 Chronos.Plastic model "Technique MCR13 VF-31A Kairos Fighter mode" Assembly Manual, 1/144 scale model, TOMYTEC, (2016) Research and design were provided by S.M.S. recruit Aisha Blanchette. The VF-31A was then used as a base by Chaos Valkyrie Works to specialize in Vár Syndrome suppression through the use of song by the tactical music unit Walküre. The VF-31 Siegfried units were outfitted with an Inertia Store Converter and EG-01M/MP EX-Gear system. The ISC used a larger Fold Quartz crystal, enabling the use of the Fold Wave System similar to the YF-30 Chronos. The temporarily improved the fighter's output by resonating with its built-in quartz while amplifying and relaying the fold wave emitted from the singing voice of Walküre to its immediate surrounding.Plastic Model "Technology MCR12 VF-31A Siegfried Mode (Hayate Immelman Type)" Assembly Manual, 1/144 scale model, TOMYTEC, (2016) In order for the fighter to correspond well to this system, the airframe structure, engine, were strengthened. In addition, various equipment relating to anti-Vár activities were added. Due to the large number of missions taking place within planetary gravity, the main wing is a forward-swept design so it can provide excellent mobility in atmosphere. The outer wing section is folded downward when landing or in moments of rapid acceleration. Due to the its main purpose being to protect the Walküre and the general public, all Siegfried units are equipped with a melee weaponry and reduced explosive payload. The multipurpose container is equipped with an energy supply device for the "Cygnus" multi-drones and a sound projection unit that utilizes fold waves. The units are colored to look distinct and overtly military-based as its purpose is to be a panic-deterrent that may remind citizens of riot-control units, and also to inspire them that Walküre and Delta Flight have come to help. The Siegfried variants usually are determined by differing head models, however the interiors can be unique depending on the pilot. They are equipped with a special AI called "ARIEL III" that provides auto-pilot capabilities that help during concert-based performance actions by each corresponding Walküre member. Armaments Standard *Beam machine gun x 1 *AK/VF-M11 assault knife x 2 *Howard LU-18A beam gun pod x 1 *Rapid-fire railgun pod x 2 *MDP-001W Cygnus multi-drone plate x 16 *Internal Micro-missile launcher x 1 *Underwing hardpoint for pylon-carried ordinance x 2 History The VF-31J unit is customized for Hayate Immelman and is classified as a air support fighter.“Macross Delta Scramble” official site. Namco Bandai Games. The fighter's color scheme is a blue line under a white background with red accents and its head has dual camera eyes.Great Mechanic G 2016 SPRING" Futaba, March 18, 2015, pp. 4-9. ISBN 978-4-575-46492-4. The machine's number is designated 05 under Delta Flight. Chaos mechanics Makina Nakajima and Reina Prowler have adjusted the flight control system to Hayate, who prefers to have no AI system in his craft. In order for Hayate to operate the fighter without wearing a helmet, a device has been added to the back of the pilot's seat to automatically deploy the helmet attached to the EX-gear in case of an emergency. During battle on the planet Ragna, Hayate's fighter is caught in the detonation of a directional reaction warhead fired by the New United Nations Spacy. Variant *VF-31J Kai **Hayate's fighter in the final battle with the Windermere Kingdom. The J-type is the same type machine that disappeared in Ragna, but it has inherited the will of Messer Ihlefeld who died in combat. The design includes a black line marking, which is the personal color of Messer, and the J-shaped profile imitates the personal mark of Messer's iconic Grim Reaper decal. *VF-31J "Freyja Wion" **An original design seen in the PS Vita game Macross Δ Scramble The Valkyrie's design includes a large illustrated decal of Freyja Wion. Gallery HarryGuy.jpg|Makina Nakajima, Reina Prowler and the Chaos engineering team proudly displaying the VF-31J. 20170114 165523.jpg|The Vf-31J Siegfried hobby kit in fighter mode. 20170114 173516.jpg|The Vf-31J Siegfried hobby kit in GERWALK mode, with its deployable special equipment. 20170114 174459.jpg|The Vf-31J Siegfried hobby kit in Battroid mode. Toys *'Bandai DX Super Alloy' **Completely transformable figure from the Collector's Division. Cited to have a near perfect transformation thanks to manufacturing know-how acquired from the DX Super Alloy YF-30 Chronos. The Messer Ihlefeld F-type in April 2017, the Mirage Farina JeniusC-type in September, the general A-type arrived in March 2018, and the Arad Mölders S-type in July 2018. In addition, a Super Part (Super Pack) set was sold separately under for limited released at the Soul of Chogokin (Soul of Super Alloy) web store via mail order under "Premium Bandai". *'Bandai Plastic Model 1/72 Scale' **Partial replacement model released from the Hobby Division. This was developed from the VF-25 Messiah and VF-27γ Lucifer released during Macross Frontier's broadcast, and included a highly accurate transformation sequence thanks to the introduction of a locking mechanism for "shape locking". The J-type for Hayate Immelman was released in June 2016, S-type of Arad Mölders in July, J-type Super Pack Bundled version and Super Pack separately called “Super Siegfried” came out in September, Messer Ihlefeld's F-type in October, Mirage Farina Jenius C-type in January 2017 and the Hayate's modified J-type in June 2017 were released sequentially. *'Bandai Plastic Model Mecha Collection Macross Series' **Fighter form fixed model released from the Hobby Division. Despite being a small and relatively inexpensive, customers can reproduce the coloring in the Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre film by sticking the attached marking sticker. Released in April 2016 by Hayate's J-type, Arad S-type in May, E-type of chuck in June, C-type of Mirage in August, F-type of Messer in October. *'Hasegawa Plastic Model 1/72 Scale' **Fighter-only form fixed model. It features series accurate aircraft-like precision that incorporates scale model technology. Hayate's J-type was launched in June 2017, and general-purpose VF-31A Kairos launched in August. *'Tomytec Plastic Model Skill Mix 1/144 Scale' **Pre-painted model and marking in fighter mode. The fixed form of the fighter and the battroid are sold separately or sold together with two types, and it is possible to reproduce the GERWALK form by combining two types of parts. In August 2016, Hayate's J-type (Fighter and Battroid), VF-31A Kairos (Fighter), Mirage's C-type (Fighter), Arad's S-type (Fighter and Battroid) was released in November. Reference External Links *VF-31 Wiki Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Mecha Category:Variable Fighters Category:Macross Delta